the_shadow_lycansfandomcom-20200216-history
Beserker Carnage
TENSAZANGETSUO12 LEADER RULES can use plasma spear and mines and discs but if the say leader stop than you stop okay Group Bibi1001 is strong but not than me bibi he have fast heavy because he training hard The Leader is TensaZangetsu012 if you will come in this group but if not good than we are train you Join Me everytimes than i am online sometimes go to friend lobby can everytimes no than i kick you Respect The leader and the Members okay Fight All Members is a Tournament if you win match than you rank up RANK Gallery 22159216 358734647889131 9066912940971524096 n by thexenogamer-dbyyvxf.jpg Wiki-background S-L BEASTIAL TENSAZANGETSUO12 The beserker carnage were most known for their common fights against other clans in battles and wars, some friendly and others not. The Lycans mostly played friendly games and matches with the Hive, not the serious, competitive skirmishes the Lycans would be well-known for. They have fought the Elites, Elite Hunters, Last Kings, Scorpions, Alphawolves, Immortal Bloods, C Pains, Dark Blade Evolution, Dark Brotherhood, Brute Squad, Lost Hunters, and so many others. They have won most of these battles against most clans, only the Alphawolves and Bloods more frequently winning against them. Clan battles were typically done in a 2 vs 2, 3 vs 3, or 4 vs 4 setup, although some duels between members between each clan have also occurred. Shadow lycans.jpg Even as KING returned online, his presence was hindered by countless connection issues, forcing leadership to later oscillate between him and TheVenomProject_. Eventually, SHADOW-LYCANKING stopped playing AvP frequently enough to garner his legendary clan leadership. TheVenomProject_ did not wish to rule the clan full time, and thus leadership was given to SERPENT_COBRA. It was under COBRA that the Shadow Lycans and their original reputation and standards were lowered, bringing in new members -- most of which not being quite the same skill level to which the original Lycans were held. Following COBRA's leadership was Hitman_Valentino, who continued the decline of the Shadow Lycans until their clan was considered inactive, making Hitman the last of the original Lycan leaders. SHADOWLYCANKING S-L BEASTIAL he Shadow Lycan hierarchy was much different than that of the shadowlycankings JOIN THE LEADER BESERKER CARNAGE] AND SHADOWLYCANKING The Lycans may not have had as many members as the Hive, but they traditionally had powerful members, some of the best in AvP. Over time, this has lessened as the clan has accepted a wider range of members, primarily starting under SERPENT_COBRA. The original Shadow Lycans typically had "SHADOW-LYCAN" as their defining prefix, while later members would have "SHADOWxLYCAN" as their prefix. The resurrected generation of Shadow Lycans in 2017 would furthermore use only a simple "S-L" as their clan tag, shorting their title to allow a larger array of unique names. This is a list of all the known previous and current Shadow Lycan members and their alternate gamertags (if known): History SHADOWLYCANKINGS Originally, the Shadow Lycans were created at the release of Aliens vs Predator 2010, around the same time as the Hive. Their clan leader SHADOW-LYCANKING created the clan and initiated the first member into the Shadow Lycans, SHADOW-LYCAN-ACE (G_PAIN_DARK-WOLF), with the first apprentice having been SHADOW-LYCANRAZR. Throughout its time as a clan, the Shadow Lycans' numbers have fluctuated, its participating members treated differently than as in the Hive. Once a member had been gone too long, they were considered old or retired''members. As such, the Lycans have never had nearly the same quantity of members as the Hive Clan has; this is mainly due to the fact that the Shadow Lycans have only ever accepted those of above-average skill in online ''AvP, as was deemed by its leaders. It was this system that gave the Lycans the reputation of only having skilled players, their competitive initiation system keeping them as one of the top clans throughout their original run. As such, the Lycans were renowned for some of their legendary players that had come and gone through their clan in their active years. Such members included alice_170, who would be one of the original Empresses of the Hive; SHADOW-LYCANWIND (SERPENTX34), who would become a known master of all species in AvP, so far as being a Lycan-level predator, Chimera-level alien, and world-known marine; XDarkharXD, one of the best-known predators on Playstation; CHAKRAMMblade, who was one of the Hive's Creators and the greatest known alien player in all of AvP; and TheRagingDemon33, a world-renown marine and one of the best in the AvP''universe. The Lycans' history with the Hive began in late 2012 with Matriarch italian-stal, whom at the start of his reign first met SHADOW-LYCANKING. The much more skilled leader of the Lycans took interest in the Matriarch and trained him a few times, ultimately beginning the ties that would be created between the two clans. The Shadow Lycans began merely as a Hive associate, but over time solidified their ties with the Hive (many of their members joining the Hive as their secondary clan) so that by the infamous '''Wolf War' at the start of 2014, they had become defined as a Clan ally, coming to the aid of the Hive against BadassOfDOD's Wolfpack clan. Most of the time, the Shadow Lycans had played friendly clan battles with the Hive (known in Clan history as Lycan Battles). Notably, the Lycans have won all of them, some more so than others. The Lycan Battles were relatively friendly compared to the Lycans' other fights with clans, their biggest rivals having been the Alphawolves (and later their remnants the Lost Hunterz), the C/G Pains, and the Immortal Bloods. Lesser enemies of the Lycans would include the Dark Brotherhood, the New Breeds, the Scorpions, the League of Shadows, the Wolfpack, the Elite Hunters, and the Brute Squad. Many clan wars have resulted between the Lycans and their enemies, the largest having been a war between the Shadow Lycans and Bloods that nearly resulted in the Lycans' destruction sometime in 2013 (an event to the Hive known simply as the Bloody Lycan War) ☀The Lycans' history with the Hive began in late 2012 with Matriarch italian-stal, whom at the start of his reign first met SHADOW-LYCANKING. The much more skilled leader of the Lycans took interest in the Matriarch and trained him a few times, ultimately beginning the ties that would be created between the two clans. The Shadow Lycans began merely as a Hive associate, but over time solidified their ties with the Hive (many of their members joining the Hive as their secondary clan) so that by the infamous Wolf War at the start of 2014, they had become defined as a Clan ally, coming to the aid of the Hive against BadassOfDOD's Wolfpack clan. Most of the time, the Shadow Lycans had played friendly clan battles with the Hive (known in Clan history as Lycan Battles). Notably, the Lycans have won all of them, some more so than others.